1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed generally toward an apparatus for binding multiple sheets of paper, and more particularly, to a ratchet mechanism to bind paper without punching holes in the paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
Considerable effort has been expended toward devices for quickly and easily binding together sheets of paper. Most of them do not focus on ways to improve the binding device so that less effort is required to bind the paper. Most of the prior art devices require that holes be punched in the paper, with the result that considerable time and effort must be used to modify the paper for binding. This requires that a device for punching the paper must be available and used before the paper can be bound.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,472 to Andrews discloses a modified two-hole clamping arrangement for holding sheets of paper. The folding arms are threaded through apertures in the main body of the binding device and then through holes in the paper. A top lid folds over and clamps the arms in place. The lid engages the main body by means of a snap action over a detent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,226 to Weinman concerns a desk pad comprising a one-piece molded body portion for supporting a writing pad of paper. The Weinman apparatus requires fastening means such as screws or bolts which must pass through holes formed in the margin of the writing pad. The pad is perforated along the margin so that pre-cut portions of a sheet can be torn off as a note slip.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,709 to Miyamoto shows a loose-leaf binder clamping device having at least two posts which fit into opposing sockets. A plastic hinge joins the two main parts, where one part houses the pins and the other part houses the sockets. Again, the paper must be equipped with holes to receive the sockets.
Earlier advancements in the art also required that the paper to be bound be punched or in some way modified before being bound in a mechanism. Rice U.S. Pat. No. 885,648 discloses a binder having studs projecting upwardly through sheets to be bound and U.S. Pat. No. 795,611 to Hestmark discloses a bookbinder requiring notches be made in the sheets. Other examples of devices for quickly binding sheets of paper together are shown in Purcocks U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,850 and in Smith U.S. Pat. No. 3,507,601.
Although, binding devices which do not require hole punching are known in the art, there are disadvantages associated with them. Such binding systems can be found in a common office supply catalogue. For example the "GBC 1-Step Binding System" employs adhesives and the "Dennison 1st Impression Desktop Bindery" uses thermal technology to bind sheets of paper. These systems are intended to be permanent so it is not possible to remove the sheets without damaging them. A disadvantage of using adhesives is that all sheets must have their edges aligned together to contact an adhesive layer. This is extremely difficult to do without expensive aligning machinery. A disadvantage of either system is the requirement to use effectuating, enabling apparatus which takes up valuable space, needs a source of power, and is not readily portable, such as, in the user's briefcase.
Many so called "punchless" systems employ a spring tension clip similar to those employed on common clipboards. These systems are intended for temporary use and easily damage the paper by excessive spring forces applied over a very small area. Other so-called "punchless" binding systems are marketed as report covers. For example, the "Duraclip No-Punch Report Cover" is essentially bound by the force applied by a single sliding clip mechanism on the side of the binder. Such binding systems are limited to relatively small numbers of paper sheets (typically, about 50) and require a complete cover assembly which increases costs. Another example is represented by the "K&M Slide Lock" report covers which employ a plastic binding bar that slides over a report cover and papers to be bound.
Prior art mechanical binding devices generally have certain drawbacks. Either the paper must be punched or the mechanisms are relatively complex, or both. Some require the use of adhesives, heat or tape, among others. They may be relatively expensive to make or be made from expensive materials, such as metal.